civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
W. H. L. Wallace
|died= |placeofbirth= Urbana, Ohio |placeofdeath= Savannah, Tennessee |placeofburial= LaSalle County, Illinois |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= W.H.L. Wallace |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= Union Army |serviceyears= |rank= Brigadier General |commands= |unit= |battles= American Civil War *Battle of Fort Henry *Battle of Fort Donelson *Battle of Shiloh |awards= |laterwork= }} William Hervey Lamme Wallace (July 8, 1821 – April 10, 1862), more commonly known as W.H.L. Wallace, was a lawyer and a Union general in the American Civil War, considered by Ulysses S. Grant to be one of the Union's greatest generals. Early life and career Wallace was born in Urbana, Ohio, the son of John Wallace and Mary Lamme Wallace. In 1836, he was educated at Rock River Seminary in Mount Morris, Illinois. Although he planned to study law with Abraham Lincoln in Springfield, he joined Theophilus Lyle Dickey's practice in Ottawa, Illinois, instead. (Dickey was a friend of Lincoln's and would eventually be a justice on the Illinois Supreme Court.) In 1851 he married Dickey's daughter, Martha Ann. Wallace became licensed in law in 1846 and that same year he joined the 1st Illinois Infantry as a private. He rose to the rank second lieutenant and adjutant and participated in the Battle of Buena Vista along with a few other minor engagements. After this brief experience in the Mexican-American War he became district attorney in 1853. Civil War service At the start of the Civil War, Wallace volunteered as a private with the 11th Illinois, which was assembled in Springfield. He was then elected the unit's colonel. He rose up the ranks and commanded a brigade of Brig. Gen. John A. McClernand's division of Grant's Army of the Tennessee at the Battle of Fort Donelson in 1862. During the battle much of McClernand's division had been driven back with heavy losses and Wallace's coolness under fire was especially noted. Brig. Gen. Lew Wallace described the colonel as looking like a "farmer coming from a hard day's plowing". After this first time meeting upon the Fort Donelson battlefield, the two quickly learned each possessed the same surname and had commanded their respective state's 11th regiment, prompting Lew Wallace to muse the coincidence must have caused "great profanity in the army post office".Cooling, p. 178. For his service at Fort Donelson Colonel Wallace was appointed a brigadier general of volunteers. During the expedition to Savannah, Tennessee Maj. Gen. Charles Ferguson Smith injured his leg and was forced to turn over command of his division to General Wallace. At the Battle of Shiloh, Wallace was a new division commander, yet he managed to withstand six hours of assaults by the Confederates, directly next to the famous Hornet's Nest, or Sunken Road. When his division was finally surrounded, he ordered a withdrawal and many escaped, but he was mortally wounded and only later found barely alive on the battlefield by his troops. They carried him to his wife, who helped tend to him on the way back to General Grant's headquarters in the Cherry Mansion in Savannah, Tennessee. He died three days later in his wife's arms; his last words were "We meet in heaven." He is buried in LaSalle County, Illinois, in Ottawa. His war horse, Prince, is buried next to the General he carried into battle at Shiloh. Wallace County, Kansas, was named in his honor in 1868. See also *List of American Civil War generals Notes References *Cooling, Benjamin Franklin, The Campaign for Fort Donelson, U.S. National Park Service and Eastern National, 1999, ISBN 1-888213-50-7. * Daniel, Larry. Shiloh: The Battle that Changed the Civil War, Simon and Schuster, 1997, ISBN 0-684-83857-5. * Eicher, John H., and David J. Eicher, Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. * Wallace, Isabel, Life and Letters of General William Hervey Lamme Wallace, Lakeside Press, 1909. Further reading * Huffstodt, Jim, Hard Dying Men: the story of General W. H. L. Wallace, General T. E. G. Ransom, and their 'Old Eleventh' Illinois Infantry in the American Civil War (1861–1865), Heritage Press, Bowie, MD, 1991. External links *Biography of W.H.L. Wallace *Ottawa Visitors Center Ottawa, Illinois da:W.H.L. Wallace it:W.H.L. Wallace ja:W・H・L・ウォレス Category:1821 births Category:1862 deaths Category:People from Champaign County, Ohio Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Union Army generals Category:United States Army generals Category:People of Ohio in the American Civil War Category:People of Illinois in the American Civil War Category:American military personnel killed in the American Civil War Category:People from Ogle County, Illinois Category:People from LaSalle County, Illinois Category:People from Ottawa, Illinois